El Contrato
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Seiya Kou es in investigador Privado que un día recibe la visita de un interesante personaje que desea proponerle un trabajito,sin saber quienes estarán involucrados y los peligros que podría entrañar dicha misión... Incluso, tal vez, la reaparición en su vida de una mujer de su pasado.


"El Contrato"  
>Lo observo por segunda, tercera y aún una cuarta vez.<br>El hombre no puede estar más nervioso.

Mira para todos los lados, baja la vista y no se decide a hablar de una vez de los motivos que lo traen a esta oficina.

El entorno no es precisamente tranquilizador.  
>Algunos recortes enmarcados de casos anteriores, un par de plantas, unos pósters de armas y el sempiterno abrigo y sombrero en el perchero, piezas claves de mi look de investigador privado de medio pelo.<p>

No me malinterpreten. Soy bueno. Pero me gusta tomar aquellos casos que en que la policía no encuentra pistas o se da por vencida. Tal vez en otra vida o en otra realidad fui alguna especie de justiciero… ¡pavadas! Me digo con un gesto vago de la mano, alejando esos pensamientos.

Mientras, el señor ha reunido suficiente aplomo para hablar.

-Mi nombre es Kenji Tsukino.

-¡Ah! ¿El mismo de la firma Tsukino & Tsukino Importaciones?

-Exacto. Estoy asociado con mi hijo menor. Mire… el negocio no es tan próspero como parece desde afuera…

Lo observo con atención. Mis ojos de águila perciben cada detalle minimalista.

-Me imagino. Si no estaría ahora mismo sentado en el despacho de Tenou y Kahiou, un elegante dúplex en el piso alto del edificio Takeuchi…

Pero su negocio le da un buen vivir, viste bien, tiene una esposa amorosa que plancha rigurosamente sus trajes, camisas y pañuelos, aunque ya tienen cuanto… ¿Cinco? ¿Siete años de uso? ¿Y lo que le preocupa es…?

Me mira sorprendido. Es la carta de triunfo que uso para "ligarme" a la clientela. Se repone rápido.

-Mi hija, Serena, lo dice con angustia, retorciendo su sombrero.

-Necesito que la proteja…

-¡No soy un guardaespaldas, señor! No se me da bien andar a la siga de muchachas jovencitas soportando sus rabietas y caprichos…

-No es mi hija menor Serenity, a la que me refiero, es mi hija mayor, Serena Chiba, la que me preocupa, dice mostrándome la foto de una mujer joven aún, en compañía de un hombre.

Ése es su esposo, Darien Chiba.

No me gusta nada la expresión del tipo de la foto. Parece ocultar algo en su mirada hermética. Respecto de la mujer, me parece muy bonita, aunque nada del otro mundo. Piernas largas, sonrisa fácil, largo cabello rubio… peinado en ODANGOS.

-Ya sé lo que le preocupa… digo tratando de parecer superficial, recuperándome de la impresión inicial… ¿Es porque es rubia? ¿Teme que la ataque "El estrangulador de Tokyo"?

Rememoro el caso. En verdad llama mi atención. Durante Semanas el Departamento de Policía ha estado con la cabeza a dos manos tratando de dar con el asesino. Nada de huellas. Nadie ve nada. Bellas y jóvenes rubias estranguladas y abandonadas en callejones oscuros.  
>Incluso el asesino se da el trabajo de vestirlas y peinarlas como si de una Barbie tamaño natural se tratara. Y a todas las peina con "odangos"…<p>

Pero eso es un dato que sólo saben cinco o seis personas en el Departamento de Investigaciones, y yo, por mi contacto personal con Yaten y Taiki, dos viejos amigos de Escuela que suelen pasarme algunas migajas de información. A veces intentan atraerme al lado oscuro y que postule a algún cargo oficial. Y yo sigo prefiriendo la clandestinidad. ¿A quién recurrirán mis clientes si me vuelvo un ciudadano respetable? Si cobrara precios de infarto podría vivir a cuerpo de Rey como ese par de mariposas del edificio Takeuchi, pero no es lo mío.

El Señor Tsukino no lo sabe, pero hay otro punto interesante que me hace tomar el caso… Alguna vez conocí a su hija. Una cabeza dura como no hay otra. La mujer que tiene la culpa que mis dos matrimonios se hayan ido por el caño y se hayan evaporado sin dejarme nada. La mujer que me rompió el corazón cuando aún era un adolescente. Serena.

Rememoro su cabello danzante a merced del viento. Su caminata graciosa y algo torpe. Sus enromes ojos azules color mar del Trópico. Su boca mohína. Su negativa a darme una oportunidad, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos.

-¿Y qué dirá Chiba?

Los labios del hombre se aprietan en un rictus amargo. Se nota que adora a su yerno, me digo.

-Lo que piense Chiba me tiene sin cuidado. Su consultorio privado lo absorbe tanto que a veces pasan semanas sin ver a mi hija. ¡Ella podría hasta morir y él sería el último en enterarse!

-Bueno…

-¿Qué me dice, tomará el caso?

-Claro, me ha convencido. Cualquier precaución es poca, tratándose del estrangulador.  
>Probemos un mes y si no pasa nada, prometo liberarlo del compromiso.<p>

Observo con cariño el cheque, aunque no recibía uno en semanas, no es eso lo que más emociona. Aunque es duro de admitir, ardo en deseos de volver a acercarme a Serena Tsukino… Chiba, me recuerdo con un espasmo de resignación, Serena Chiba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, comienzo con la vigilancia. Observo los punteos que le he sacado al padre.

Horarios, actividades… Serena es una "dueña de casa feliz" Tiene una asistente muy mona, Lita Kino, una mujer alta y escultural que le ayuda con el Aseo y cocina como "los Dioses" según el Sr. Tsukino.

Las veo salir al mercado, sonrientes. Me bajo del auto y cojo una revista. El sombrero y el abrigo me acompañan.

Dos días después, me acerco demasiado en un semáforo.  
>Serena mira hacia atrás, y me observa, desconfiada.<p>

-Lita… No me gusta ese tipo, le susurra a su amiga.

¡Maldición, debería haber pensado en ir cambiando mi vestuario! No les tengo todas conmigo en este trabajito… estoy cometiendo faltas de novato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, me he dedicado con saña a investigar al esposo.

Yaten y Taiki no parecen muy convencidos, pero me deja echar un vistazo a sus registros:

"Notas excelentes.  
>Primero de su clase.<br>Graduado con honores.  
>Cirujano destacado".<p>

Nada turbio. Una parte de mí quisiera haber encontrado algo turbio entre tanta perfección. ¡Rayos!Pateo la papelera.

Yaten me mira de reojo.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en Darien Chiba?

-Estoy… estoy en un caso. Hay algo que no me gusta de este tipo. Nadie puede ser tan perfecto, debe tener una doble vida…

-Bueno, no sé si te sirva, pero fue interrogado un par de veces, por asistir a un Night Club Clandestino. Hubo un par de asesinatos hace unos cuatro años. Detuvieron a un tipo, pero hubo que soltarlo porque nunca se pudo encontrar evidencia, me suelta unas migajas Taiki, con una sonrisa.

-¿Los crímenes nunca se resolvieron? ¿Y los cerraron así como así?

-Tú sabes como es el "Protocolo Invisible", me recuerda Yaten, a ningún alcalde le vienen bien los crímenes escabrosos…

Una idea me viene a la mente.

-¿Tienen fotos de las mujeres?

-Creo que hay unas en el archivo, déjame pasártelas por Bluetooh, dice Taiki, con las gafas sobre la nariz, accesando al Sistema de Registro Computacional de la Policía.

Suelto un suspiro preocupado.  
>-¡Rubias!<p>

-Por algún motivo alguien odia la rubias, ya van 12 en lo que va del año… dice Yaten apesadumbrado. Nos dieron un buen rapapolvo y ya nadie quiere hacerse cargo cuando aparece una de estas…

Alguien detesta las rubias…  
>Comienzo a preocuparme en serio…<p>

-Dicen que algunas chicas han comenzado a teñirse y cortarse el cabello, agrega Taiki.

Pero no Serena. No mi Serena… Pienso.

La chica a la que le di clases de Softball. La chica que iba conmigo a todas partes cargando su bolsón escolar. La chica que adoraba llenarse la boca de pastel y algodón de azúcar.

De vuelta a mi sórdido despacho, como un poseso, repaso todas sus fotos, tomadas a hurtadillas durante la "vigilancia".

Hay algo raro en ellas.

Las miro desde todos los ángulos. Montones de Serenas de papel me rodean haciéndome sentir observado.  
>Eso es.<br>Cuando nadie la mira, se ve triste.

Conozco la forma en que disimula su tristeza. Conozco la forma en que la disfraza con una media sonrisa, mientras su barbilla tiembla y la delata.  
>No me pagan por hacerlo, pero maldito sea, si no descubro porqué, con esa vida perfecta, no es feliz…<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, con una buena provisión de café y rosquillas, le hago la ronda a la "casita feliz" de Serena.

Planté algunos micrófonos aquí y allá y el resultado me tiene satisfecho.  
>Esta noche, para variar, el marido se encuentra en casa.<p>

Tiemblo al pensar que tal vez los escucharé poniéndose cariñosos.  
>¿Seré capaz de resistirlo? Es momento de demostrar la madera de la que estoy hecho.<p>

Sorprendentemente no es necesario curtirme de fría indiferencia...

Serena: Darien, cariño, la cena se enfría… (Alegre)  
>Darien: Ya voy, mujer, estoy organizando mi agenda… (Irritado)<br>(Pasos)  
>Serena: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Yo fui con mis amigas al Centro Comercial Hitoshi, nos probamos toda la nueva colección de vestidos de primavera y comimos helado (seguro sonríe al recordar)<br>Darien: Bien por ti. (Se sienta)  
>Yo me pasé cuatro horas en una cirugía, tratando de salvar la vida de un anciano, pero no resistió el transplante… Ami tuvo que disculparse con la familia.<br>Serena: Oh… que triste… Pobrecito. Al menos prueba la sopa…  
>Darien: ¿La hizo Lita? (ruido de platos)<br>Serena: Es la misma "Sopa de Cebolla" que alabaste la otra vez… sólo que esta vez la hice yo.  
>Darien: (Suelta la cuchara, se escucha ruido de un plato volcándose)<br>¡Está horrible! Si le pagas a alguien para que cocine, no tiene sentido que metas las manos tú…  
>Serena: Darien… (Sollozo) ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves pálido…<br>Darien: Creo que me algo ha caído un poco mal, me voy a la cama… (Pasos)  
>Serena: ¡Cariño! ¡Aún falta el postre...! (Sollozo)<br>(Silencio)

La escucho llorar, mientras murmura…  
>-"Sólo quería darle una sorpresa agradable… ¡Pobre Darien, trabaja tanto!"<p>

Apago el micrófono un rato y me quedo pensando.  
>Esa noche no puedo dormir.<p>

Doy vueltas inútilmente en la cama hasta que una botella de Chardonnay se interpone entre yo y mis pensamientos.

Antaño no soportaba sus lágrimas.  
>Creo que aún me afectan demasiado.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa mañana me despierta el repiqueteo furioso e insistente del celular.  
>Estiro el brazo y me resigno a cogerlo.<p>

Es Yaten. Me pregunto qué demonios querrá a las 7 de la mañana.  
>De todas formas debo levantarme.<p>

-Espero que sea algo bueno…

-¡Prende el televisor!

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

Le hago caso. En la pantalla, una señorita muy mona mueve los labios. Mientras le subo al volumen la imagen cambia abruptamente. Una sábana cobre cadáveres vela misericordiosamente los restos de una nueva víctima. Bajo ella se asoman los rubios rizos de otra muchacha.  
>Me estremezco, pensando que seguro estará peinada con "odangos".<p>

Serena… Serena corre un peligro mortal y sigue yendo por la vida como si nada… Ya su padre tiene miedo y no sabe del peinado mortuorio de las muchachas…

Me despido de mi informante y corro a la ducha para reportarme al trabajo.  
>Llevo un par de sándwichs en el maletero por si me da hambre. Es cierto que el asesino ataca sólo de noche, pero… ¿Y si el SUDES decide cambiar el MO por esta vez?<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me tranquiliza verla en el Parque.  
>Mina, Rei y Lita, sus amigas de infancia, la acompañan y hablan pestes de sus maridos.<p>

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza. Ella no es capaz de una sola queja de su perfecto y ausente marido. Pero mis ojos entrenados ven más allá de su silencio. La forma en que retuerce la correa de su cartera y la estruja…

Me decido a hacer una "barrida" en el domicilio.

No tengo orden de registro, si me llegan a pillar en esta movida, me darán varios años de cárcel…  
>La cerradura es un chiste. De verdad que estos ricachos no se piensan que alguien se atreva a entrar a robarlos.<p>

Penetro en la estancia.

Todo perfectamente ordenado en la sala de estar y en la cocina. Suficientes provisiones, toda la comida fresca y debidamente envasada y rotulada, ordenada por fechas de caducidad ¿Por qué la mía no se ve así?

Recorro el pasillo y llego a los dormitorios. En el baño no hay nada de particular. A lo más un frasco de pastillas para dormir en el botiquín a nombre de Serena Chiba.

Cuartos separados. Reprimo una risita tonta.

Me introduzco en el de Darien con insana curiosidad y algo de asco.  
>Registro sus cajones uno por uno.<p>

Nada sospechoso. Muchos libros, revistas de medicina, ropa anticuada… casi me parece que veré salir volando algunas polillas, pero todo huele a limpio y a aséptico hospital.

Se ha llevado el láptop.

Registro el mueble de la ropa sucia. Tomo la camisa de más arriba y un ligero aroma a Chanel me saca de contexto. Huellas de saliva. Extraño. Muy extraño.

Muero por llevármela y analizarla en el Labo de los chicos, pero sería evidencia anulada.  
>Al fondo del clóset, dos cajas grandes de guantes de goma… Demasiados, considerando que en el hospital le suministran todos los que necesite.<p>

¿Acaso hace el amor con guantes? Me río a solas de mi amargo chiste.

¿Un rollo de alambre? Extraño lugar para ponerlo. Y que yo sepa no es amigo de "hacer cosas manuales para las que se le paga a un pobre diablo", en sus propias palabras.

Luego registro el cuarto de Serena.

Aquí hay calidez. Muchas fotos de ella con su familia, con sus amigas, muchas sonrisas en que escudarse, para huir del dolor de la monotonía.  
>Libros de cocina, novelas rosa, mangas románticos.<p>

Me sonrojo al revisar sus cajones de ropa. Toda impregnada de su dulce presencia…  
>Aspiro el aroma de su cajón de lencería, que no me atrevo a profanar con los guantes.<br>Reviso la Tróuse de Cosméticos y el perfume de ella es Anais Anais, no concuerda con el de la ropa de su esposo.

¿Una amante? Hasta donde sé, sólo frecuenta con otros médicos la Boite "RARA AVIS".  
>Al fondo de un cajón, bajo montones de camisetas rosa y suéters de cashmere, me encuentro cara a cara con el pasado. Una caja atada con una cinta, atesora viejas fotos de la escuela.<p>

Hay algunas mías… de la época en que los chicos y yo soñábamos con tener una banda y convertirnos en estrellas…

Taiki y Yaten me hacen gestos por detrás mientras yo podría jurar que mato con mi mejor cara de conquistador.

Al reverso, la letra de Serena ha escrito. "Esa sonrisa…"  
>¿Acaso ha pensado en mí en todos estos años? Mi corazón se alborota, ilusionado…<br>Ordeno todo y lo dejo como estaba.

La casa se siente vacía e impersonal sin su presencia.  
>Este gato furtivo se marcha a una hora conveniente.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de días después, por la tarde…

El cielo se ha ensombrecido con ganas.

Lo único que me faltaba era la compañía de la lluvia para completar el cuadro.  
>La sigo de nuevo, ella, apurada haciendo compras de último minuto, apenas si se da cuenta por donde va. Sus tacones hace un rítmico clip clap que va acompañando mis pensamientos.<p>

Soy un león hambriento, y su figura empapada por la lluvia es la presa que buscan mis apetencias.

Como hace 15 años… Parece mentira que fue ayer la adolescencia.

Anhelaba su compañía. Su risa me sabía a música celestial. Sus ojos húmedos y azules de gacela eran la promesa que buscaba mi alma de la existencia del Cielo y los ángeles.  
>Pero ya habían coartado tu libertad tan tempranamente con un anillo y una promesa… Una que nunca quisiste quebrantar, a pesar de la ausencia de años de tu doctorcito, Serena.<p>

Te amé por ser fiel como Penélope. Te odié por cerrarnos la puerta a las posibilidades de nuestra mutua atracción.

Volvió sonriente y jovial con su título bajo el brazo.

Mientras estoy divagando, mis agudos sentidos captan un motor rugiente, que me devuelve al presente con celeridad pasmosa, demasiado acelerado para lo húmedo del pavimento y para estar llegando a la esquina…

Serena ya ha puesto los pies bajo la acera y se queda congelada con un pie en el aire cuando el auto, una van negra enorme, se prepara para embestirla, como una lucha desigual entre un toro y una mariposa…

Actúo por instinto.

Salto como si me creyera Baryshnikov, la tomo entre mis brazos con la gabardina resbalosa entre nosotros, caemos y rodamos en medio de un charco de lluvia embarrada. Las bolsas de comestibles se rompen y nos rodean tomates, latas de atún y naranjas… mañana me dolerá hasta el alma…

De momento estoy feliz de estar vivo, y que ella esté sana y salva.

-¡Bombón! (sin pensarlo he usado el viejo apodo de la secundaria) ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>Sus ojos cerrados y dolientes se abren con lentitud. Su cuerpo pequeño, acurrucado sobre el mío me produce un estremecimiento.<p>

-¿Seiya?

Se incorpora, le doy la mano y nos ponemos de pie.

Acto seguido… me abraza…

Me pierdo en su aroma y la tibieza de sus curvas. Imploro que este instante único dure para siempre… pero es más breve que el escarceo de los gatos sobre el tejado.  
>Por mí nunca la hubiera soltado de nuevo.<p>

Sus mejillas se sonrojan. Siempre era así cuando le soltaba alguna galanada.

-¡Gracias! Expresa cuando recupera el habla.  
>Le ayudo a recuperar en una bolsa lo que se salvó de sus compras.<p>

-No puedes llegar así a tu casa, Serena, te resfriarás… Mi casa está cerca, ven te secas y te llevo…

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Fue la mera casualidad, preciosa… Lo bueno es que me ha quedado grabada la patente, ese chofer es un imprudente y merece que le quieten la licencia, le digo con una sonrisa, de los labios para afuera.

En realidad esto me huele muy mal.

Apenas pueda, le pediré a los chicos que rastreen esa placa.

Caminamos un par de cuadras, mientras la lluvia arrecia. La última cuadra nos fuerza a correr tomados de la mano, mientras el cielo derrocha su furia, resbalando en las veredas convertidas en torrentes.

Le paso una bata y le señalo el cuarto de baño.

Mientras, pongo nuestras prendas embarradas en la lavadora. No estoy forrado en billetes, pero al menos no he ahorrado en aparatos para mantener limpia la ropa. Así no debo pagarle a nadie ni ir a la tintorería.

Aprovecho de mandar un mensaje:

"FROM: SEIYA  
>To: YATEN<br>Un favor: Díganme bajo qué nombre figura una Van negra con placa: Patente de Tokio, 500-46-48.

Un ruido a mis espaldas me sobresalta.

Contemplo lo que sólo los afortunados ojos de su marido deben ver todos los días. Serena sale del baño recién bañada y con la piel húmeda, con el cabello aún con el aroma de mi jabón y mi shampoo… y sólo mi bata carmesí sobre la piel. Es un momento tan íntimo que se me aprieta la garganta y se me debilitan las rodillas.

Carraspeo, diciendo que es mi turno.

Le he dejado un tazón de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en la mesada. Sé cuanto le gusta.

Salgo de la ducha, con el cabello mojado también y mi bata de repuesto, blanca, sobre la piel.

Ha puesto en marcha el reproductor de música y para mi desgracia, suena "Please Forgive me" de Bryan Adams, una de mis favoritas… de las que escucho cada vez que ando en plan masoquista… ¿porqué tenía que estar puesto ese disco? Esa canción me pone la carne de gallina…

Me mira.

Bromeo, para romper el angustiante silencio que se interpone entre ambos. Tan duro y espeso que podría venderse en tajadas.

(La música suave y cadenciosa del intro de la canción nos rodea…)

-Parecemos viejos amantes, le digo, sabiendo que se pondrá como un tomate maduro y luego me dará un pellizco o me lanzará un puñetazo, furiosa.  
>Pero no se enoja… ni se ríe.<br>(Mi amigo reproductor de cedés se pone a cantar)

It still feels like our first night together  
>Feels like the first kiss<p>

Me mira fijamente, lo bastante para hacerme sentir sonrojar como antaño.

It's getting better baby  
>No one can better this<p>

Se acerca y sus pasos de gacela son leves episodios sobre el piso alfombrado.

Still holding on  
>You're still the one<p>

Se empina y sus dedos leves acarician el costado de mi mandíbula.

-Te has hecho daño…

-Sólo es un moretón, es mi culpa, creo que caí sobre una lata, jajajja, mañana ya ni se notará… o puedes prestarme un poco de maquillaje… rio nerviosamente ante mi propia ocurrencia.

First time our eyes met  
>Same feeling I get<br>Only feels much stronger  
>I want to love you longer<p>

Se pone de puntillas y sus labios besan la zona damnificada. Luego parece equivocarse, y besa la otra mejilla y mi mentón.

Do you still turn the fire on?

Repite la operación un par de veces.

-Ya estoy parejo, le digo, nervioso, pero igual, me agacho un poco, y nuestros labios inician un Congreso-de–Intercambio-de-Saliva a medio camino.

So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
>You're the only one I'll ever want<br>I only want to make it good  
>So if I love you, a little more than I should<p>

¡Qué de cosas habría dado en mi juventud por este beso! ¡Cuántas noches casi no dormí rememorando su figura, su cabello, imaginándome cualquier pretexto para robármela y por fin poder disfrutar de su boca aunque fuera sólo una vez! "Mi princesa prometida", Mi "bombón"…

En el ahora, su lengua rosada está bailando un tango con la mía, luchando por el espacio y el oxígeno, jugueteando como cachorrillos en una pradera.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me, if I need you like I do<p>

Sus curvas se me apegan y puedo sentir el roce de su cuerpo enloquecedoramente cerca. Sufro un percance esperable, y me volteo para disimularlo.

-Serena… No necesito que me agradezcas. Soy un detective. Podría haber hecho lo mismo por cualquier persona.

Please believe me, every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<p>

-¡Idiota! Dice y me abraza por la detrás, -no me vengas con sandeces ahora, ¡QUIERO HACERLO!  
>Sus pechos redondos frotándose en mi espalda son más de lo que un hombre como yo puede soportar.<p>

Still feels like our best times are together  
>Feels like the first touch<p>

Ya conté hasta 10 y fue una eternidad horrenda.  
>Me volteo a mirarla y descubro con sorpresa como brillan sus ojos velados por las lágrimas…<p>

We're still getting closer baby  
>Can't get closer enough<br>Still holding on

El sol se ha marchado casi, nos viene bien la semipenumbra de mi diminuta sala de estar, despacho y comedor en uno.

-Siempre lo quise y lo deseé… aclara con una voz que es apenas un susurro leve.  
>Sólo… tenía miedo. Y no quería fallarle a Darien.<p>

You're still number one  
>I remember the smell of your skin<p>

La tomo entre mis brazos, levantando su etérea materialidad como si fuera una pluma. El cuarto nos devora con apetito animal.

I remember everything  
>I remember all your moves<br>I remember you, yeah

Deposito mi preciosa carga sobre mi cama… ¿Es acaso un sueño? ¿Qué importa? Voy a vivirlo y ya no quisiera despertar…

I remember the nights, you know I still do  
>So if you're feeling lonely, don't<br>You're the only one I'll ever want

Me dejo caer como un halcón. Ella me abraza y nos besamos de nuevo, más profundamente. Mis manos recorren sus curvas y entreabren la bata, para deslumbrarme con sus senos blanquísimos.  
>Los acaricio… sopeso su volumen y textura, pruebo su sabor suculento con mis labios hambrientos.<p>

only want to make it good  
>So if I love you a little more than I should<p>

Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada… mientras mis dedos se pasean por sus muslos suaves y sedosos, y los de ella se hunden en mi cabello aún mojado. Mi cabellos suelto es como una serpiente húmeda deslizándose sobre sus hombros.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<p>

-Bombón… murmuro entre jadeos – ¿estás segura de esto?

Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me, if I need you like I do<p>

Saboreo las lágrimas remanentes en sus mejillas, me las bebo en besos pequeñitos.

Please believe me, every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<p>

-Si tú no quieres… se burla con coquetería.

-¡Perversa! Le digo abriendo en su totalidad la bata carmesí que la cubre.

The one thing I'm sure of  
>Is the way we make love<br>The one thing I depend on  
>Is for us to stay strong<p>

Su blancura perlescente es total y perfecta desde los pies hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

Mis manos la recorren con frenesí candente, mi lengua la devora, mis uñas, sabiamente contenidas en so voracidad, le producen escalofríos…

With every word and every breath I'm praying  
>That's why I'm saying,<p>

Exploro su parte media, besando, lamiendo y penetrando su entrepierna con mi lengua, succionando el salado icor que mana prolíficamente y la humedece.

Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<br>Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
>Please forgive me, if I need you like I do<p>

Estalla en cortos y roncos jadeos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¡es imposible!  
>Ella abre mi bata y me contempla mi desnudez extasiada por unos segundos.<p>

Babe believe it, every word I say is true  
>Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you<p>

Tal vez también soñó este momento, tal vez también, cuando nos alejamos, imaginó una historia diferente. Confío en que los años y la mala alimentación no hayan hecho demasiada mella en mi físico y no se decepcione de lo que ve… aunque su sonrisa sólo refleje amor.

No, believe me, I don't know what I do  
>Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you<br>I can't stop, loving you…  
>(Tema música y letra, es propiedad de Bryan Adams)<p>

La sensual música del final ya nos abandona…  
>Apoyo mi vientre palpitante sobre el suyo y comienzo a poseerla, maravillado y alucinando con cada espasmo de deleite.<p>

Ahora sus gemidos se convierten en urgencia. Agarro sus caderas y las levanto para que me sienta, realmente, hasta el fondo de su abismo candente.

Me muevo aún más rápido, cada vez más rápido, me reclino sobre ella, y veo sus ojos húmedos entrecerrados de placer, sus mejillas encendidas, sus pestañas perladas, su boca entreabierta, saturada de saliva que resbala por sus comisuras…

El cuadro es tan sexual y perfecto que sinceramente ya no puedo más… Sólo unos minutos más…

Un último envión y terminamos juntos, en medio de sus grititos y mis quejidos roncos… ambos incontrolables por la intensidad del momento que compartimos.

La cubro de besos, la abrigo cuidadosamente y me marcho.

-Espera Seiya… me dice consternada.

-Voy y vuelvo, digo, agregando un gesto de la mano.

La ropa ya está seca. La traigo y la dejo estirada sobre la silla.

Me meto bajo las mantas para abrazarla con ternura, y llenarla aún de más besos, saturarla de todos estos años de ausencia de su amor, compensarle y compensarme de la soledad, el desamor, la larga separación. Somos distintos, pero aún los mismos…  
>Rato después… cuando se ordenan de a poco las ideas en mi cerebro:<p>

-Nunca dejé de amarte, bombón, ¿Lo sabes? Le digo mientras mi mano acaricia su cabeza rubia.

Aún no terminan de salir de mi boca las palabras y ya sé que ha sido un error.  
>Nuevas lágrimas de emoción y dolor manan de sus ojos. Veo la verdad escrita en su rostro antes que diga nada…<p>

Sólo será esta vez. Se ha permitido este desahogo y mañana volverá a ser la misma esposa sumisa de ese poste gélido.

-Seiya… Debes entender… No me avergüenzo de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, dice mientras me acomoda un rizo atrás de la oreja, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Darien. No está bien.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, supongo...

Se comienza a vestir pesadamente y en completo hermetismo.  
>Le doy la espalda y hago lo propio.<p>

Ya en el auto el silencio corta como una navaja oxidada (Duele más).  
>Al bajarse en la esquina se su casa, se aclara la garganta e intenta decir algo:<p>

-Adiós Seiya. Gracias por todo, balbucea.

Compungida y cabizbaja, la veo entrar taconeando y la miro intensamente hasta que desaparece de mi vista, deseando que se arrepienta y de la vuelta. ¡Iluso de mí!.

En eso recibo un mensaje:

"FROM: TAIKI  
>To: SEIYA<br>EL número de placa que nos mandaste aparece registrado a nombre de NICOLAS KUMADA… Sin embargo, los registros de mantención está a nombre de la esposa: REI HINO".

-Caramba! ¿Esa no es una de las amigas de Serena? Es demasiada coincidencia.  
>¿Por qué una de sus mejores amigas iba a intentar atropellarla?<br>Aquí hay gato encerrado… y no me refiero a Luna, la sedosa gata negra de Serena, que se arquea complacida contra mi pierna cada vez que me ve.

Oscuros nubarrones se ciernen sobre mis pensamientos. Opto por no decirle nada aún al pobre hombre que me ha contratado. Aún no.

Parsimoniosamente vuelvo a la esquina donde Serena pasó el susto de su vida y fotografío las huellas de caucho fundido en el pavimento, para futuras referencias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana siguiente.

Lita sale de la casa con un pesado recipiente en brazos y lo deposita en la acera con eficiencia, sin que ni siquiera se ladee. ¡Es fortacha!

Es el momento que esperaba, un pálpito que tuve anoche me hace ponerme guantes de goma y bajar del auto.

Comienza a alejarse.  
>Me acerco, demasiado pronto al parecer.<p>

La mujer de coleta castaña me ve y corre a amenazarme con un puño.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le hace a mi basura? Abre los ojos como platos, mientras me ve darle una patada al tarro, que se vacía en la acera impoluta.

-"Investigación periodística de telemercadeo".

¡Prometo dejarlo todo como estaba!, digo levantando las palmas en son de paz, le pido su cooperación con el gesto de las cejas y la sonrisa conquistadora marca registrada del "Gran Seiya Kou".

Lite se sonroja y se rinde ante mis encantos.

-Está bien, pero que quede todo como estaba o te las verás conmigo, ¿ok?  
>Y se aleja de vuelta a la casa, meneando las caderas.<p>

Es una chica "dije" (simpática) sería fácil de conquistar, me digo con amargura, ¿Por qué será que me he fijado en la más cabeza dura de todas?

Rebuscar la basura al menos ha rendido sus frutos.

Tras las fotos de rigor, meto la evidencia en una bolsa plástica hermética y me dirijo al Labo para contactar a Taiki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas más tarde.

Estaba cabeceando en el auto, mientras escuchaba a Serena y Lita en el micrófono, intercambiar recetas de cocina.  
>D<br>e pronto, mi teléfono vibra, hecho unas pascuas.

Son Yaten y Taiki, los escucho excitadísimos, ansiosos y peleándose por la bocina del teléfono para llamar mi atención.

-Tenías razón Kou, suspira Yaten apesadumbrado, creo que te debo unas hamburguesas dobles…

-¡Corta el rollo! Grita taiki casi dejándome sordo y me imagino que le ha dado un codazo al de la melena plateada,

-¡El ADN del sudor al exterior de los guantes es de SAMANTHA SAKURAGI, la última víctima!

-¿Y el interior? Pregunto mientras mi corazón parece detenerse debido al suspenso…

-Mira, continúa Taiki, está algo degradado, y el talco y el ácido de la goma han hecho algo de daño, pero CODIS me confirma que se trataría de DARIEN CHIBA.  
>Ahora mi corazón da un vuelco y late a mil por hora. ¿Y si es el asesino?<p>

-¿De todas formas, podrían ser de una visita médica no? Mete baza Yaten, que le ha arrebatado el teléfono.

-¡Ahora mismo me meto a la Agenda electrónica de su asistente!, dice entusiasmado Taiki…

-¿Es legal eso? Temo que un resquicio de abogados nos eche a perder el caso.

-¡Claro! Tienen una aplicación en línea para pedir horas por Internet, pero el sitio parece estar siempre colapsado. Sólo escucho su respiración agitada y sus dedos que teclean hasta echar humo.

-¡No! Según el registro, Samantha no es paciente, no la ha atendido en el Hospital ni en la Consulta Privada… ¡Podría ser nuestro hombre! Se escucha feliz.  
>-Pero necesitamos más evidencia, aclara Yaten para bajarle los humos a su colega.<p>

-¡Los llamo más tarde!

Cuelgo y me reclino en el asiento entrecruzando los dedos de las manos.  
>Decido que, contrario a mi Contrato (o en pro del bien de mi Contrato) Esta noche voy a dejar la Paloma sola en el nido y voy a seguir al "adorado esposo perfecto de su corazón".<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche…

Me dedico a la escucha acompañado de una opípara Pizza de champiñón y queso. Estoy lamiéndome los dedos grasosos con glotonería cuando algo me hace saltar en el asiento.

Serena: ¿VAS A SALIR DE NUEVO?  
>Darien: Te lo dije el otro día, mi Amor, tenía que juntarme hoy con los ejecutivos de la Clínica. (calmado)<br>Serena: Pero es tan tarde… (entristecida)  
>Darien: Sí cariño, tú sabes que todos tiene mucho que hacer… pero te prometo que seré lo más breve posible, no me esperes despierta (sonido de beso leve)<p>

El maridito ejemplar, me digo, mientras Darien sale elegantemente vestido y perfumado, activando el seguro electrónico de su auto con un sofisticado mando a distancia, que también abre el portón de la casa.

Hago una bola con los restos de mi manduca y la arrojo al asiento de atrás. Tomo el volante en un dos por tres. Mi querido Hyunday Tiburón responde como una seda a mis más exigentes requerimientos.

Mantengo la velocidad constante y lo sigo discretamente en medio del tráfico.

Como sospechaba, se dirigía a la boite "RARA AVIS" y no al Hotel "EXCELSIOR" para una junta de ejecutivos… ¡Maldito! ¿Para qué quiere ver chicas ligeras de ropa con la mujer increíble que tiene en casa? Mascullo unas cuantas palabras irrepetibles contra todos los Darien Chiba del mundo...

Estaciono a prudente distancia, me bajo y entro al club. Mentiría si dijera que nunca he estado aquí, pero, ha sido en esas ocasiones en que la soledad me revuelve el estómago. Muchas luces de colores, dorado, brillantina sobre la piel, escotes generosos, colaless atrevidos y cero alma. El lugar y sus bailarinas operadas son tan plásticas como un envase tetrabrick.

Pierdo a Chiba por unos segundos, mientras busco una ubicación en la semipenumbra, y luego mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven.

El "ejecutivo " que lo espera, no es nada más ni nada menos que REI HINO. Maquillada hasta decir basta, con un vestido de fiesta rojo furioso, tacones altos, joyería de oro y un tajo que le llega casi hasta el nacimiento de la cadera… No se reprimen mucho que digamos, empiezan a besarse apenas el camarero se aleja con su pedido de licores.  
>Son tal para cual, me digo, con amargura.<p>

Mi discreta Nikon "nocturnal" hace su trabajo cuando están desprevenidos.  
>Me acerco disimuladamente.<p>

Después de una hora o algo menos de show, se dirigen a la parte de atrás del Club. Pasan la tarjeta de crédito por una maquinita a Madamme Mariette y ella los deja pasar.  
>Me detengo, complicado.<p>

En eso diviso a Michiru Kaio, de "Tenou y Kaio, Asociados", parece que también anda de pesca.

Una sonrisa y una seña la acercan a mi mesa.

-Necesito ayuda, le digo entre dientes.

-¿Para qué? Me responde con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Quiero pasar a los privados, pero estoy solo, le sonrío y tomo de su brazo.  
>Michiru se arregla el pelo con coquetería.<p>

-Qué pena por ti, pero yo ya estoy ocupada…

-Tontuela, le digo al oído con una sonrisa que espero sea seductora, estoy siguiendo a dos pichones…

-Ya veo... hay una leve decepción en su voz.

-Serán solo diez minutos.

No muy convencida, se aferra de mi brazo con sus uñas nacaradas en colores marinos.  
>La mujer pintarrajeada ni nos mira, para ella es más importante que el cargo sea descontado de mi, ya exigua, tarjeta de crédito.<p>

Escucho afuera de los cuartos. El pasillo es oscuro y lógrego, ideal para los infieles que no desean ser reconocidos.  
>Al fin identifico una voz familiar. Abro el cuarto contiguo con la tarjeta magnética que nos ha dado la anfitriona.<p>

Michiru se sienta en la cama, se quita los zapatos, y se suelta el cabello. Intenta poderosamente llamar mi atención, pero saber que tiene "novia" y el caso que tengo entre manos, no le dan chance a sus coqueteos baratos.

Al fin puedo detectar algo con mi oreja electrónica, una maravilla de aparato, que recodifica las vibraciones de la pared en habla de humanos.

Darien: ¡Ah! ¡Te deseaba tanto!  
>Rei: Y yo a ti…<br>(Ruidos, quejidos, suspiros)  
>Al rato…<br>Rei: ¿No crees que ya es hora de acabarla? Nicolas es un ingenuo, pero estoy segura que ella terminará siendo un estorbo… nunca ha sido muy suspicaz, pero ¿y si sopecha?…  
>Darien: Lamentablemente los divorcios no son opción. Sería un golpe bajo para mi carrera, y ni hablar de tu Empresa de Ayuda Mentalista Telefónica, nadie te confiaría sus problemas si te separas…<br>Rei: Es verdad… tesoro. (suspiro)  
>Darien: Algo habrá que hacer. Ya no soporto estar otro día sin ti...<br>Rei: ¿Me lo dices en serio?  
>Darien : Por supuesto mi preciosa diosa del amor… (besos)<p>

Al parecer vuelven a su fiesta privada. Ya he oído suficiente. No es lo que esperaba, pero me da un buen motivo para que Rei intentase atropellar a Serena.  
>Michiru me mira, con curiosidad.<p>

-¿He sido de ayuda?

-¡Pero claro, preciosa! Le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-Ahora me debes un favor… alega dándole otro sentido menos ingenuo a la frase y lanzándome una mirada cargada de significados… Cualquier día iré a cobrarte, agrega, juguetona.

-¡Salúdame a Haruka! Se sonroja al escuchar el nombre de su socia y novia.  
>Me despido de ella en la salida lateral, mientras Kaio se vuelve a sumergir en la vorágine de luces y música cadenciosa del interior.<p>

De paso aprovecho para examinar los cauchos de la van de Rei.  
>Se ven bastante quemados por la aceleración y el frenazo del otro día. ¡Bingo!<br>Más fotos para mi Flash Disk.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me dejo caer por la Unidad de Investigaciones para presentar las pruebas a mis amigos.

-Lo siento Seiya, pero no tenemos caso, porque no hay denuncia… me aclara Taiki.

-Es verdad, le dije a Serena que había sido un accidente, digo rascándome la nuca, no quería verla preocupada. ¿Debí haberle dicho que pusiera una denuncia?

-Pero ambos casos están relacionados, le contradice Yaten, es obvio que si el marido de Serena anda con la esposa del Millonario Nicolas Kumada, no tiene demasiado interés en su esposa… que es RUBIA. Su amante es morena.

-¿Podría ser que asesine rubias porque detesta a su esposa? Un chispazo de luz se abre camino en mi cerebro.

-Registré la evidencia de los casos anteriores, me dice Taiki con las gafas resbalando de la nariz. Todas tenían huellas de guantes de goma del 7 1/5 en el cuerpo… y usaron alambre 7/8 para estrangularlas.

La caja de guantes y el rollo de alambre… ¡Entonces, Serena corre peligro!

-Si mi teoría es cierta, todos los asesinatos anteriores han sido sustitutas, les digo, poniendo mucho énfasis en mis palabras, y no debe faltar mucho para que el SUDES vaya por el sujeto que causa su obsesión asesina…

Los chicos me miran asustados.

-¿Temes por la vida de de Tsukino? Pregunta Taiki.

-Ah… ¿No me digas que aún te gusta esa chica que perseguías en el colegio? Qué tipo tan aburrido… comenta Yaten.

-Miren, estoy tratando de ser todo lo profesional posible, ni mencionen ese alcance o pasaría a ser "parte involucrada", los reconvengo.

-Sería interesante tener una conversación con la doctora Mizuno, tal vez le invite un café... Taiki medita en voz alta.

-Tal vez puedas averiguar si su respetable colega Chiba tenía cohartada los días y las horas de los crímenes.

-¡Exacto! Nos damos "5" con alegría.

-Tú enano… le digo a Yaten, haz algo útil, investiga a REI HINO.

-¡Qué! ¡No eres mi jefe! ¿Quién te crees para venir a darme órdenes?  
>Además. Ya lo hice, agrega con cara de suficiencia y una sonrisa ganadora.<p>

-¡Buen chico! ¿Qué averiguaste?

-Las asesoras del hogar le duran poco. Entrevisté a tres y la pareja se lo pasa peleando como el perro y el gato. Además ella sale frecuentemente a altas horas de la noche y cuando se le frunce.

-¡Creo que has aprendido algo del mejor! Como puedes ver se puede conseguir mejor información usando el encanto patentado del "Gran Seiya Kou" que con esos modales tan hoscos tuyos.

-¡Ufff…..! Yaten resopla y cuenta hasta 10.

-No fue necesario, un empleado despedido es siempre buena fuente de jugosa información. Lo difícil es filtrarla del "veneno" en contra de sus ex jefes… Según varias, esa mujer es una "dominatrix" hasta le pega y hace andar con una cadena al cuello al pobre del esposo.

-Me hace sentido, para ella sólo Chiba parece ser "un hombre de verdad" jajajajajja.

-¡Tenía una muñeca con coletas rubias llena de alfileres! Dice Yaten con cara de alucinado.

-¿Vudú? Caramba… igual ella se dedica al esoterismo y esas cosas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la tarde. De nuevo me estoy adormilando con el solcito tibio que entra generosamente a través de los vidrios del auto. Me vibra el bolsillo, despertándome del todo.

_  
>"FROM: TAIKI<br>To: SEIYA  
>Según Mizuno, en el Hospital trabajan sólo en la mañana. A las siete de la tarde Chiba sencillamente se borra de la Clínica, por lo visto nada justifica que llegue a su casa después de las 12 de la noche"<br>Me rasco la barbilla interesado. Le doy a las teclas.

"FROM: SEIYA  
>To: TAIKI<br>¿Y cómo estuvo el café con la doctora ^_^?"

"FROM: TAIKI  
>To: SEIYA<br>Si no suelto prenda no podrán acusarme de nada "

"FROM: SEIYA  
>To: TAIKI<br>¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! "

"FROM: TAIKI  
>To: SEIYA<br>Yo que tú no hablaría, tienes tejado de vidrio O_O"

"FROM: SEIYA  
>To: TAIKI<br>No es divertido U.Uº "

Un ruido en el micrófono me hace saltar y subir el volumen para oír mejor.  
>Alguien ha azotado una puerta en "la Perfecta Residencia Chiba"<br>Serena: ¿Darien? ¿A dónde se supone que vas vestido así?  
>Darien: ….<br>Serena: ¡Cariño, no es Halloween! ¿Tienes alguna fiesta de disfraces en el hospital?  
>Darien: …..<br>Serena: Podrías haberme avisado, yo me habría mandado a hacer un disfraz de conejita (ilusionada)  
>Darien: ¡CÁLLATE PERRA ESTÚPIDA! (golpe) (Caída de un cuerpo al suelo)<br>Serena: ¿Darien? (asustada)

¡Madición! Tecleo a mil por hora…

"FROM: SEIYA  
>To: TAIKI, YATEN<br>¡Vengan de inmediato a la calle Kamisumi Nº 4274!"

Necesito de los chicos… ellos tienen su placa al día. Yo no.  
>Una vergonzosa historia relacionada con el alcohol y la rubia en apuros en el domicilio frente al que estoy estacionado.<p>

Vuelvo a escuchar, mientras tanto, abro la puerta del auto.

Serena: ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? (sollozos)  
>Darien: ¡Si no puedes darte cuenta es porque realmente eres estúpida! ¡No tienes nada que hacer y no eres capaz de llevar una casa como Dios manda! (golpe)<br>-¡Te la pasas todo el día comiendo golosinas, cotorreado con las golfas de tus amigas, mientras yo vivo un infierno! (golpe)

¡Ya basta!  
>Desenfundo mi pistola, una confiable Beretta Cougar de 9 milímetros. Debo tener mucho cuidado. Lamentablemente me debo forzar a esperar a Yaten y Taiki, si no el muy cabrón podría alegar "invasión de propiedad" ¡Maldita sea! Salto olímpicamente la valla del jardín, es más decorativa que una verdadera protección para la casa.<p>

Me acerco a la ventana, pisando el bonito césped. Los gritos de Chiba han ido subiendo de tono y no necesito un audífono para oír los improperios que le grita a su esposa.

Darien: ¡He estado esperando este momento por años!  
>(llanto y quejidos)<p>

Un vehículo se detiene cerca de la casa. ¡Al fin! Me asomo con cuidado sin dejarme verpara recbir a mis amigos.  
>¡No son los chicos! Me oculto de nuevo y puedo ver a Rei Hino taconeando e ingresando al domicilio como "Pedro por su casa".<p>

Serena: ¿Rei? (se arrastra por el piso)  
>Amiga, ayúdame por favor, Darien se ha vuelto loco… (sonido de patada)<br>¿Porqué Rei? Eres mi amiga…  
>Rei: ¡Serena bruta! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua como para pensar que soy tu amiga?<br>Tú me quitaste al amor de mi vida… ¡Todo iba perfecto entre Darien y yo hasta que tú apareciste! (golpe)  
>Serena: Pero Rei… (sollozos)<br>Darien: No debiste venir… Si algo sale mal te verás involucrada.  
>Rei: No importa amor, confío en ti, además desde que recibí tu mensaje, sabía que no podría perdérmelo por nada… Es el mejor regalo que me has hecho…<br>Será mil veces mejor que las otras.

Espero que mi grabadora no vaya a fallar en el peor momento. Ya no puedo esperar para entrar a arrestarlos.

-Darien… no… por favor… ¡Ghhhhhh! Ackhhhgggg...

Ya no puedo soportarlo más, abro la puerta de una patada y me sorprende un cuadro Dantesco…

Chiba y su amante me miran con igual sorpresa, viéndose sorprendidos con las manos en la masa.

El tipo, con pechera de goma y guantes verdes, sostiene un alambre en el cuello de Serena, que yace exánime a punto de dar el último suspiro…

-¡Suéltala imbécil! Le grito a Darien, apuntándolo con la pistola.

Rei Hino corre a la cocina y se me acerca amenazadoramente con un cuchillo.  
>descerrajo un tiro, que da en la pierna de Chiba, que suelta a mi bombón y ella cae como una muñeca desinflada sobre la alfombra,<br>¡No! ¿Habré llegado tarde?

Rei aprovecha mi descuido y me clava el cuchillo en el brazo, la sangre comienza a manar a raudales, y se me suelta el arma.

Chiba se sujeta el pantalón y ruge de dolor, Hino patea mi arma y pone la punta de la cuchilla en mi cuello, ¡Adiós mi bombón, nos veremos al otro lado! Me despido con el último pensamiento.

Pero al escuchar un grito, me suelta, y corre a ver su amante. Su preocupación por él la traiciona, mientras yo, intentando no desmayarme, me arrastro, revolcándome en mi propia sangre e intento recuperar mi pistola.

La mujer ha sentado a Chiba en el sofá. La sala de estar es un asco, nunca podrán quitar toda esta sangre. Al parecer le he perforado una arteria o le rompí la rótula, el tipo está más verde que sus propios guantes de cirujano y jadea de dolor.

Ya casi tengo mi beretta asegurada entre mis dedos resbalosos…

-¡Cuidado! Darien le advierte a la mujer. Con el brazo empapado de mi sangre hasta el codo, me patea en el suelo y se agacha, preparada para degollarme.

En eso, llega la caballería, y los chicos la encañonan:

-¡Suelte esa arma, señora!

Rei se niega a obedecer. Su cerebro enloquecido sólo clama venganza…

Taiki la abate con un certero tiro en el estómago. El cuchillo cae y se clava en el piso a unos centímetros de mi ojo.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaran, patanes! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Me amarro la camisa, en el brazo herido, ayudándome de los dientes, para hacer un torniquete.

-¡Ya viene una en camino, jefe!, me dice el mono de pelo platinado con sorna.  
>Yaten y compañía se hacen cargo de Hino y Chiba.<p>

Antes que puedan hacer nada, llego como puedo donde yace mi Serena, exánime.

Le tomo el pulso. Me doy a la tarea de hacerle respiración artificial con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan. De sobra sé que mis amigos miran a otro lado y menean la cabeza, ocupados de ponerle las esposas a ambos criminales.

-¡Lucha, bombón!

1,2,3, presión…  
>1,2,3, presión…<br>1,2,3, presión…

Medio desmayándome, con una cortina de lágrimas cayendo frente a mis ojos, me niego a perderla. Mis labios entregan el hálito de vida a los suyos, que están casi morados.

1,2,3, presión…  
>1,2,3, presión…<br>1,2,3, presión…

Un corazón tan hermoso y amado no puede dejar de latir…

-¡Bombón…! Sollozo. No me avergüenza que me vean llorar por el amor de mi vida.  
>De nuevo insuflo el poco aire que me resta en su boca.<p>

-¡Vamos, Serena, no te vayas!

Una débil tos de ultratumba parece sacudir su cuerpo inerte…

Es lo último que veo antes de desmayarme por la pérdida de sangre. Mi camisa favorita es una ruina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Intento abrir los ojos pero hay demasiada luz. Alguien cierra un poco la cortina.

-¡Despierta dormilón! La alegre voz de Yaten me retumba en los oídos… la cabeza me duele como si tuviera una "mona de los mil demonios"

-¡Bombón!  
>Grito e intento sentarme. De inmediato el regulador del suero empieza a emitir pitidos agudos.<p>

-¡Tranquilo, Casanova! Taiki me empuja hasta hacerme tender de nuevo.

-Pero, Serena… los recuerdos me vienen a la mente con claridad ahora, la última vez que vi a mi amada, estaba muriendo… ¡No puede ser!... Empiezo a llorar de nuevo.

Yaten está de espaldas. Se vuelve y se miran entre ellos con gesto serio.

-¿Está muerta, verdad?

-¿Por qué no dicen nada?

Se miran de nuevo.

-Está bien, dice Yaten con gesto de fastidio.

-Seiya… bueno, no sé como decírtelo.

-¡Habla Taiki! ¡Estás matándome!.

El resplandor blanco del cuarto empieza a dar vueltas. Creo que vuelvo a perder el sentido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando despierto de nuevo, aún me siento un poco débil. Mi brazo está algo piqueteado y morado, pero ya no tiene suero. El otro… bueno, el otro está aún vendado, pero no duele tanto.

Hay un par de ramos de flores, unos globos de colores amarrados al catre y algunas tarjetas en la mesilla de noche. La luz es nuevamente matinal e intensa. ¿Habré dormido un día entero más?

Toco el timbre con decisión.

Una sonriente enfermera entra, abre las cortinas y sonríe.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora el señor Kou podrá tomar su almuerzo. Se aleja meneando la coleta pelirroja.

Yaten y Taiki entran sonriendo.

-¡Despertó la bella durmiente!

-¡Ven…! Taiki me sacan a tirones de la cama.

-Cuidado con el paciente, se burla Yaten.  
>Tantos días en cama y todo me da vueltas al tratar de caminar. ¿Para dónde me lleva este par de tarados?<p>

-¿Dormí demasiado?

-Desde el incidente, 4 días, 2 horas y 25 minutos, explica orgullosamente Taiki.

-No era necesaria tanta precisión, se burla el del pelo platinado.

-Supongo que las aves de cuenta ya están tras las rejas…

-Necesitaremos toda la evidencia posible para el juicio, dice Taiki.

-¿Adónde me llevan? Necesito ir al baño…

-Solo serán un par de minutos…

-¡HEY! ¡Qué hacen con mi paciente! La enfermera, que volvía con una bandeja con sopa y jalea, se pone furiosa al ver a "mis captores" que me llevan en volandas.

Tras Salir de un largo corredor, lo veo.

Es el padre de Serena. Tiene el sombrero entre las manos, como cuando vino a mi despacho.

-¡Pero… Muchacho! Me abraza emocionado, aunque se aguarda de apretarme demasiado. Su alegría me descoloca. Siento su afecto a través de mi bata de hospital. ¿Cómo puede?

-¡Gracias, mil gracias! Vuelve a abrazarme.

Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, estoy hecho una ancianita.

Luego me giro y veo lo que él miraba con tanta atención a través del cristal. Y me quedo helado, mudo, suspenso…

Mi rubia debilidad… palidísima, pero ¡viva! Reposa en una camilla de la UTI.

-¡Bombón! Suspiro.

Kenji Tsukino me mira sospechosamente.

-Tus amigos me dijeron que Uds. eran buenos amigos desde el Colegio. Yo no lo sabía.

Taiki y Cía. se codean con alegría.

-Gracias por salvar a mi pequeña… el señor está casi emocionado hasta las lágrimas- serás bienvenido cuando quieras visitarla en nuestra casa.

-Aún está muy débil… lo que más anhelo es llevármela de aquí y que gestione el divorcio de esa mala bestia.

Pido permiso para entrar por un minuto.

Está conectada a tantos aparatos que hace zumbidos, pitidos y vibran como abejas zumbonas.  
>Tomo su mano lánguida. En su cuello, que intento no mirar, aún están visibles las marcas moradas del alambre.<p>

Entreabre los ojos, del límpido celeste del agua de mar.  
>-¿Seiya?<p>

-Bombón…

-¿Vamos a salir de esta, no?

-Claro, mi bella Princesa, digo besándole la mano con reverencia. En unos días más estarás en casa con tu familia.

Espero no te moleste si de vez en cuando te hago una visita.

-¿Vas a volver a perseguir criminales?

-Es la vida de un gran detective como yo, ¿no?

-Prométeme una cosa…

-Dime, bombón…

-Que vas a cuidarte mucho.

La miro y asiento con una sonrisa.

Me responde con otra sonrisa, grácil y diáfana, llena de amor.

De repente la vida se me antoja tan rosa que creo que podría escribir un cuento.  
>Un cuento con final feliz.<p> 


End file.
